Bidding Wars
| image = File:Bidding-Wars.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Auramyna | link = BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = July 17, 2014 | winningfaction = Ballistics Logistics and Psychotic Robotics | roster = # players # Barcallica # Alexeyy86 # Boquise(mtamburini) # Coolkid (benjer3) # plasmid # Jay Gold # Nana7 # Framm18 # Clozo # TheMafiaCube # GMaster479 # Aoi Kunie # Araver # Marquessa # Mewminator # Kiwifruit (Dee, (L)) | first = Marq | last = Coolkid, Barc | mvp = Coolkid | awards = Winner in 2014 Best Mafia Game Non Traditional }} was a game designed and hosted by Auramyna based on her own idea. It was co-hosted by Akriti It began on July 17, 2014 and ended in a Ballistics Logistics and Psychotic Robotics win in D9 (August 6). Game Mechanics Rules *Roll Spy ** Faction spy **Position spy (e.g - CEO, Accountant etc.) **Follow spy (who your target acted on) **Target spy (players who acted on your target, ...besides you) **Faction-mate spy (returns one random faction mate of your target) **Choice *If a sole player remains in a faction, their action defaults to 'each night choose one of roll spy, rid kill, block, trap or redirect.' Not same action twice in a row unless it was your original base action. *Each faction has an ODTG (Once during the game) action - nominate one player to be immune to all actions for one cycle (two phases e.g - N2 and D2, N3 and D3 etc.) Immunity is unblockable and unredirectable. *Tie rules **D1: No death, D2-4: One dies, D5 -> all flip individually **Ties, vote manips and lynch saves all look the same. I.e - DP says who lived or died not why. Lynch saves are assessed after the manips and flips. *Order of Precedence **Redirect>Trap>Block **If loop is comprised of all same actions (e.g - 2 blocks or 2 traps act on one another) both/all looped actions succeed. Role Description Assassination Corporation ~ BTSC. No group kill. WINCON: Last faction standing. *CEO - RID Kill *Lawyer - Trap *Accountant - Block or Redirect (choice each night) *Marketing guy - Roll spy (Die roll) Ballistic Logistics ~ BTSC. No group kill. WINCON: Last faction standing. *CEO - RID Kill *Lawyer - Trap *Accountant - Block or Redirect (choice each night) *Marketing guy - Roll spy (Die roll) Terrorize Enterprise Intensifies ~ BTSC. No group kill. WINCON: Last faction standing. *CEO - RID Kill *Lawyer - Trap *Accountant - Block or Redirect (choice each night) *Marketing guy - Roll spy (Die roll) Psychotic Robotics ~ BTSC. No group kill. WINCON: Last faction standing. *CEO - RID Kill *Lawyer - Trap *Accountant - Block or Redirect (choice each night) *Marketing guy - Roll spy (Die roll) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *coolkid - CEO *Cube - Lawyer *Araver - Accountant *Clozo - Marketing guy *Framm - CEO *Marq - Lawyer *Barc - Accountant *Mew - Marketing guy Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7/D7 N8/D6 N9/D9 End of Game Roster #Aoi - CEO - lynched D6 #Plasmid - Lawyer - killed N3 by CEO #GMaster - Accountant - lynched D2 #Boq - Marketing guy - killed N8 by Accountant #coolkid - CEO #Cube - Lawyer - killed N4 by Marketing Guy #Araver - Accountant - lynched D4 #Clozo - Marketing guy - killed N5 by Marketing Guy #Jay - CEO - killed N4 by Marketing Guy #Nana - Lawyer - killed N5 by CEO #Alexeyy - Accountant - killed N7 by Accountant #Kiwi - Marketing guy - killed N5 by CEO #Framm - CEO - lynched D5 #Marq - Lawyer - killed N1 by CEO #Barc - Accountant #Mew - Marketing guy - killed N6 by Marketing guy Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames